Ascension
by Krissy4
Summary: It's the night of the Jellicle Ball, everything seemed to be in order and running smoothly. While waiting the arrival of the Jellicle Leader, Munkustrap gets taken across town and finds out that things might not be running as smoothly as he thought.
1. To Know

A/N: I'm still away on vacation, feeling rather homesick and needed something to cheer me up. I left my disc of writtings at home as well as my sketch pad; so you can only imagine just how crazy I'm going now. Luckily, I had this posted at a board and I thought - why not?

This is a bit different from what I'm used to writting - and I don't mean SADISTIC different. It's first person narrative (my only known attempt) and has little speech in it, where as i'm used to third person, as most of us are. Nevertheless, here it is. There's two more chapters to come after this one and thanks to Milo for helping me come up with the title. 

---------------- 

Night; that magical time between the twilight and the dawn when the moon makes it appearance. It was examined by many astronomers; Galileo, one of the most famous ones. Man has walked on it, studied it, created statistics and even have stories revolving around it, most of it – mythology. It's incredible just how much knowledge there is about it and equally amazing how little of it pertains to cats. For them, for us, there are two kinds of moons; the normal moon, the one that rises during the night and helps light the world and the Jellicle moon. That moon was up tonight, casting long shadows along the road, helping house cats hide from their owners and the strays hide from the cat-catchers, so that they may meet up with their tribes.

I looked out at the ground below, sitting atop of an upturn oven. Most of the tribe was here already, three cats were still missing. One was the leader of our tribe; he has lived many lives and couldn't move quite as swiftly as the rest of us could. The other two were coming from the far side of town; they were expected to be late, even with their early start. They had agreed to accompany the leader, Old Deuteronomy, to the Junkyard where the Jellicle Ball took place. I jumped out on the ground, landing on all fours before straightening up and standing on my hind legs. Several cats came, greeting me with a nuzzle or rubbing their shoulders against mine as I passed. I looked down at the queen in front of me; Demeter, her golden fur illuminated in the soft light of the moon. I butted my head against hers before I nudged her back into the group, making her join in with the rest of the festivities. I went to step in, seeing them exercising their terpsichorean powers and feeling the urge to use mine when a paw fixed around my arm, forcefully pulling me into the shadows. Another paw clamped over my mouth as I was turned around, coming face to face with a calico tom.

"You're coming with me; no time for questions." I knew something was wrong when I saw Mungojerrie, without Rumpelteazer by his side. He hadn't been more then a foot away from her since he found out that she was pregnant. His paw left my mouth although the grip he had on my arm tightened as he began to run. I stumbled for the first few steps, my heart skipping a beat as I came close to landing face first in the soft dirt. One of my front paws flew to the ground, giving me enough stability to push me to my feet and catch up with the other tom. I never knew that he could run so fast. I thought about the tribe, they would certainly notice that I was gone and that I failed to leave anyone in charge before going. Alonzo, or even Skimbleshanks, would certainly take over until I got back; they'd be able to protect the tribe until then.

Mungojerrie pulled me out of the Junkyard, and on to the side of the streets, the pads of my paws were painfully pounding on the pavement. I tried to release my paw from his grasp; he only gave it another tug, forcing me to catch up. He led me down a side street; I had no idea where we were going. I never even gave a thought as to where I was being brought. He shoved me through a large hole in the fence that lined the road, sending me to the ground. I felt him pick me up, not even uttering an apology for his harsh nature. I tried to brush some of the dirt from my silver fur as I found myself in the yard next to the Vicarage wall. I gave Mungojerrie a glance before he began to lead me around the wall; his pace was slower although his long strides told me that he was still in a hurry.

I could have sworn that for a half a second, as he reached the corner of the stone wall, Mungojerrie paused; not to wait for me, but to prepare himself for what was on the other side. My heart quickened its pace in that moment; there was something so unsettling of seeing someone who was determined, in the past few minutes especially, need a moment to before continuing. I followed him, slowing my pace as I caught up with him. I walked around the corner, seeing Rumpelteazer crouching beside Old Deuteronomy, who was lying on his back, a paw over his chest. I looked up at Mungojerrie, hoping that he would provide an answer; instead he walked towards the pair, sitting next to the revered cat, on the far side of him with his mate. I slowly made my way towards them, unsure as to why Mungojerrie sounded so urgent when he dragged me from the tribe. Everything seemed to be fine. I was certain that it wasn't that he needed help bringing the older tom to his feet, seeing how he was able to help Rumpelteazer to her feet without anyone else aiding him. It wasn't until I was standing over them that I realized the problem. A long gash ran across his stomach and several smaller cuts decorated his body, all of them seemed to have recently cleaned. Most likely it was Rumpelteazer who did it. I fell to my knees, looking over at him, "Old Deuteronomy?"

He opened his eyes, seeming to be fighting to keep them open. A placid smile spread across his face as he grabbed one of my paws. He took a shuttering breath, the raggedness and the hollow sound of it sent a shiver down my spine and caused my heart to plummet. "Hello, Munkustrap."

I looked down at him, a lump forming in my throat, making it hard to talk and breathe, "How... How did this... What happened?"

Old Deuteronomy cringed in pain, taking a sharp breath. His chest heaved as he breathed, taking in air in short and shaking gasps. Seeing that he was unable to respond, Rumpelteazer spoke up, "It was a Pollicle."

A Pollicle... of course. I turned to Mungojerrie, trying to keep all traces of anger from my voice. Granted, it wasn't easy, "Why didn't you bring Jennyanydots... or Jellylorum? They could save him."

I was about to go on when I felt Old Deuteronomy gently squeeze my paw, much like he would do when I was little and frightened. "I lived." Plain and simple, like everything that he ever said. He wouldn't go on into longwinded speeches; he'd go to the point. No matter how much it hurt to hear that point. I looked down at him; Old Deuteronomy, my leader, my mentor, my teacher, my father. He was at death's mercy; the wounds that were inflicted on him were too deep and too numerous to fix. All there was left for him was to die. As much as it pained me to think it, I had to admit it, there was nothing we could do for him but keep him company as he passed. I looked down at him, trying not to cry, trying to show him that I learnt what he taught me – how to be strong even in the hardest of times. He lifted the paw off in chest slightly, curling the tip of it slightly, telling me to come closer to him. I leaned in as he grabbed my other paw, holding on to them as tightly as he could. "You... shall lead them."

My heart stopped. I always imagined this moment, the time and place when Old Deuteronomy would choose who'd reign after him. Never, in all the times I fantasized about it, was I – or anyone else – chosen on the night of the Jellicle Ball as he died. Never did I ever give a thought to him dying; it's not something that one likes to imagine – their father's death. I felt his grip loosen on my paws as his slipped. I grabbed them, giving them a reassuring squeeze as I looked down. His eyes were open and his mouth was ajar, his body limp... his chest ceased to move. He was dead. Rumpelteazer tentatively brought her paw to his face, carefully closing his eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead, Mungojerrie doing the same. I brought his paws to my face; I numbly placed a kiss on them before I nuzzled my head against them and crossed them on his chest. I stayed beside him, taking a moment to honor his memory before standing up. Mungojerrie stood halfway before grabbing his mate's paw and placing an arm around her, steadying her as she got up – her balance was thrown off by the litter of kittens she carried. They looked at each other for a second before turning to me.

"Let's go." That's all I said, that's all I could manage. I took a different route back to the Junkyard, the one I was accustomed to taking. I didn't even know that the other one, the one that Mungojerrie took me through, even existed. I do have to admit, it was much quicker then any of the ones I knew; right now though, I was in no big hurry. I didn't want to see the tribe right away and tell them that he passed... I need a moment or two to prepare. I looked behind me, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer followed silently, always ten steps behind. Close enough that we could still talk if we felt the need to, but far enough away that I had my space. I turned around and stopped for a moment, them stopping a few feet away. Something was weighing on my mind. Neither of them seemed surprised, to say the least, when Old Deuteronomy said that he wanted me to lead. There wasn't even an attempt to appear shocked or amazed. "Why didn't you two do anything when Deuteronomy chose me?"

Mungojerrie looked down at his mate who nodded in agreement. "He told us last week that he was choosing you." I stared at Mungojerrie in confusion. Why on earth or Heaviside would Old Deuteronomy tell them that and not me? Mungo seemed to have sensed what I was thinking for he spoke up. "We were his confidants. We'd tell him what was happening at the yard and anything around the town that might interest him. In return, he'd get our opinions on various matters, such as who should reign and who should ascend."

My brow scrunched up and I arched a brow, looking between the two. Was that true? The two most juvenile cats in the tribe were the ones that Old Deuteronomy shared everything with? Granted, it was said that they had an unusual gift of the gab but, that doesn't mean that he'd confine in them; does it? I did have to admit, even thought they were kittenish at time, those times did come rarely. It was just that they stood out so much more then when they were being responsible; they'd draw so much more attention to themselves when they were fooling around. I turned back around, not saying a word, and continued to the Junkyard, where I was to await my fate.


	2. To Reign

None of us said anything for the rest of the walk. Whether or not it was intentional or if we hadn't anything to say was yet to be determined. We just didn't talk; nothing needed to be said. I looked up, seeing that we were just a few junk piles away from the clearing where I left the cats; those who we needed to join and those who had yet to know of the recent turn of events. I hesitated for a moment, much like how Mungojerrie did before we saw Old Deuteronomy. I took a deep breath, my heart beating at a fast pace and sensing that it would soon burst out of my body. I felt a paw on my shoulder, turning to see who it was, I found Rumpelteazer looking up at me. She nodded compassionately, returning her paw to her swollen stomach. "Go on, Munkustrap; it's what he wanted."

I nodded back at her, still feeling uneasy and took a few confident steps, coming around the corner to see the tribe; celebrating as all Jellicles around the country were. They stopped their joyous dance and their glee filled songs died down; all eyes were on me as we entered. Obviously they had noticed my sudden disappearance, as I expected them to. A few took a step towards me but stopped when they saw the somber expression on my face. I walked forward, the Jellicles moved to a side, parting so that I may pass through them. The silence in the Junkyard was unsettling; nerve wracking. I went up the shoebox steps to the Heaviside Tire, turning around once I was on the Tire itself. I did not sit. I had to wait for the Tribe to accept me, as I was to accept them. All Jellicle Leaders had done it before me, and now, it was my turn. If one cat made no attempt to accept me, I was to step down and allow someone else to try. Old Deuteronomy only had a say in it. Whomever he chose would have the first attempt at acceptance, since it was he who was seen best fit in his eyes.

I looked out at them, and nobody moved. They stared up at me; some in disbelief, other in shock and confusion. Obviously wanting to know what had happened to Old Deuteronomy but not daring to ask. It was not the matter at paw; right now it was if they wished to follow me. Seeing that no one was moving, I complied, getting ready to step down. Apparently, I wasn't the right cat for the job. All my life's preparations to become the leader never prepared me for being turned down. I looked out once more, seeing that Rumpelteazer had grabbed on to her mate's shoulder, steadying herself as she lowered herself to her knees. At first, I thought that she was having a contraction, going into early labor. Judging by the look on Mungojerrie's face, he thought the same. She looked up at him and he smiled, helping her become comfortable on the ground. Once he was certain that she was stable, joined her; their heads bent in a silent acceptance. I smiled down at them, thankful for their support. Two cats just weren't enough for me to claim title of leader.

Demeter went to her knees, looking up at me, quietly apologizing for taking so long to bow. Others began following the suite, kneeling down and watching the ground. Each time a cat would go down, my heart would skip a beat and I'd gain a little more confidence. I tried to keep from grinning like an idiot, although I felt like doing it, and instead held myself upright with pride. One other cat was left standing. I expected him to be the last one. He was always the last to bow to father, and I expected nothing less from him then to stand to me. The Rum Tum Tugger, my brother and my rival. He, too, was after the right to the Tire; he wanted it nearly as bad as me. The smug, cocky expression that he always wore was now gone, replaced by one of shock and fear as he stared up at me. I left the Tire I a single bound, rushing to my brother's side as he began to sink to the ground. I feared that the news of our father's untimely death had been too much for him and there were many a thing that he could hit his head off of should he faint. I grabbed hold of his arm and waist, hauling him back to his feet like Mungojerrie would to Rumpelteazer.

"Let go of me, Munk." I looked at him; he was bent over, seeming to be physically drained. He returned my gaze with one of his own. His eyes seemed to be pleading to me; to let him go to his knees, to let him bow to me like the others. I couldn't though. I couldn't let go of him; that would mean that he'd surrender to me, making me the new leader, putting an end to Deuteronomy's reign. Letting go of him meant that I'd be letting go of my father, and I couldn't do that. I shook my head at him, refusing to release him. He stood, a few inches taller then me, and clamped my shoulder with his paw. "Please, Munk. I need to do this." I understood. Him bowing would mean that he was letting go of father, as well. He needed to come to terms with the news, something I have yet to do, and to submit himself was how he planned on doing it. I reluctantly stepped back, climbing back up on to the Tire; I turned to see Tugger kneel to me. That was it, they all bowed down. They all thought that I was the best equipped tom for the job. They accepted me, but could I accept them?

It's not that they're a bad tribe; they're the best group of cats I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'd be a fool not to accept them. I suppose that the real question was; could I accept myself? Could I accept the undeniable fact that if I were to sit, I would be held responsible for all of the cats in front of me? Demeter looked up at me; she was obviously saddened that our beloved leader had passed on. "Sit." I blinked, not sure if I heard her correctly or if she even did speak. No one else stirred, maybe she didn't say anything. Maybe it was just my imagination. She returned her gaze to the ground, awaiting my decision and leaving me with my thoughts. Was it bad that I needed to think it over? This is what I waited for all my life... this is what I wanted. It's what he wanted. It's what he told me, before he died. I sat. Life had to go on; Deuteronomy took over when his leader died. Now, it was my turn.

"Jellicles," I said, all of them looked up at me, "Tonight is a night of great sadness. Old Deuteronomy has been attacked by a Pollicle and, unfortunately, he didn't survive long afterwards. But tonight is not to grieve; tonight it to celebrate." I took a breath, standing up on the tire to sing out to them. "Jellicle cats, come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." The tribe began to sing along, taking control of the song, starting up in the dance once again. I resumed my seat with a sigh, watching them as Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sat down at my side. "Thank you both, for supporting me."

"Someone had to get the ball moving, it just happened to be us and not someone else." Mungojerrie sat behind his mate, giving her an affectionate nuzzle before resting his chin on her shoulder and looking over at me. "You have quite the task ahead of you now, great leader." He did have a point. Now I'd have to start recruiting cats to take over my place in the unfortunate even that I was to die. It was a grim fact, but a fact none the less. Not only that but I would need to get someone to become the protector of the tribe, now that I no longer had that role. I looked over at Mungojerrie, he wouldn't be right for the role; he was more of a scout. Alonzo would be very good; he was reliable... and strong. "Someone must ascend to the Heaviside Layer tonight." I stopped mid-thought. I never even considered that I was to choose someone to leave us tonight. My mind immediately flashed to Old Asparagus, he still did have another year or so to go; would it be right to choose him when he could still live and spread happiness to the kittens.

"Munkustrap, if I may," Rumpelteazer started out kindly before clutching her stomach. She raised a paw, silencing Mungojerrie who seemed ready to jump off a bridge if she said it. "One of the kittens kicked," she said slowly as he resumed his previous position. "If I could make a suggestion though, Munkustrap, send Old Deuteronomy to the Heaviside Layer." I turned to her, ready to contradict her on such a foolish proposal when she held up her paw to me, much like she did to Mungojerrie a few seconds ago. I wasn't very impressed by it, but it certainly did quiet me. "He did die, yes, but, he didn't ascend. He's still lying in front of the Vicarage wall, waiting for the priests to find him in the morning. Of all cats, a Jellicle Leader should be the one to ascend and be reborn. You never know, he might come back to us." I looked from her smiling face to her swollen stomach that she was gently rubbing. She had a point; a very good point at that. That was probably why my father used to ask them for their advice. It's possible that I just might do the same.

I carefully got up from the Tire, walking down into the crowd. I easily spotted the three toms I was looking for, tapping each of them on their shoulders before bringing them to a more secluded part of the clearing, talking in a low voice. "I am about to ask you to do me a favor. Please, don't question it. Old Deuteronomy lies in front to the Vicarage wall, I would like for you to bring him here so we may send him to Heaviside, tonight. I know it sounds odd, but... it's what I want." Skimbleshanks and Alonzo nodded, complying with my wishes as Tugger broke out into a sad grin. I knew that it meant a lot to him to see dad go up, it meant a lot to me too. He placed a paw on my shoulder and swore on his life that he would personally make sure that they get the body here.

I watched as the three toms left, feeling a sense of pride that they did what I asked so willingly. I sat back down on the Tire, seeing a smug look on Rumpelteazer's face. Neither of us said anything, although it was obvious that inside her head, she was gloating. We stared at each other for a moment before turning our attention back to the Ball.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go and I finished it last night, after over a month of Writer's Block. So, this is how I'm celebrating. It will be up either on Tuesday or Wednesday – most likely Tuesday since school starts here on Wednesday. And _'thank you'_ to all who've read and a big _'thank you'_ to those of you who reviewed; it was your comments that made me really want to finish it and made it possible for me to overcome my block. 


	3. To Ascend

I looked out at the Yard; Electra and Pouncival were currently participating in the mating dance as the other cats paired off. Demeter was curled by my side, for Jellicle leaders were not to participate in the mating ceremony. It was unclear to me why that was, but it was just one of those things that you didn't question. I butted my head against hers, giving her an affectionate nuzzle before turning my attention back out at the dance. The cats were gathering, forming a massive heap with their bodies as they took to sleep. Demeter rested her head on my shoulder as I looked down at the tribe... my tribe. This was it – I was in charge of them, all of them. It still felt surreal. Like I wasn't in my body, but merely watching someone else in my place; the realization of what I have taken on didn't fully sink in yet.

I looked out between the junk piles; the three have yet to return with Old Deuteronomy. I was beginning to worry. The Ball was to end at sunrise and before then, someone was to be sent to Heaviside. What if they didn't make it back in time, was I just to send Gus in his place – and if so, what was I to do with Deuteronomy's body when it arrived? Could I still send it? Granted, it's said that only one Jellicle from each tribe would see the Heaviside Layer, but is it still counted as seeing when you're already dead?

A shiver ran down my spine, I still couldn't quite think of my father as dead and be comfortable with it. It was just too soon, and it seemed like the tribe felt the same way. There have been times where everything stops, and a silence falls over everyone. It's was never an awkward silence, but placid; like how Old Deuteronomy is... was... would always be remembered as. Yes… that sounded so much better. I paid a glance at the trunk of the car where Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were now sitting. She had a point; Old Deuteronomy could very well return to us. I now saw it as 'crucial' to send him to Heaviside; it was no longer a suggestion that sounded good, it was a goal that shall be met.

I saw Victoria stand up, beginning to dance again and inviting others to join in; it was the Ball after all. Bless her; she knows that Deuteronomy wouldn't have wanted us to sit around, we should celebrate. I probably should have done that and not her, but I wasn't quite sure if Jellicle Leaders were allowed to participate in the Ball. As far as I could remember, my father was much too old to dance with the rest of us; so he'd sitout and watched us instead. I never really wondered if it was because the leaders were prohibited from dancing so they could concentrate on their task or if it was simply because of his age. I'd have to get Mungojerrie to visit a neighboring tribe and ask them, since I failed to do so every time I had the chance. I learnt about every aspect of the yard, its ins and its outs; but I never seemed to learn about reigning over it. Perhaps, father didn't either when he became leader… I should have asked.

Coricopat and Tantomile remained standing while the others sat down, taking a short break as the dawn began to appear in the sky. I followed their line of vision as well as I could, having to come down off of the tire to see it better. The Rum Tum Tugger walked out from behind the piles; Etcetera gave a small squeak of excitement but was soon hushed. He gave me an apologetic smirk, I was expecting them back much sooner and the fact that they took so long as not acceptable in my eyes, considering they knew the importance of their task.

"So, sorry, Munks," Tugger said as he walked up to me, completely disregarding that as leader, I now was entitled to some respect. "But you wouldn't have believed it if you were there with us. Okay, so there we are, we found the body, alright. I mean, it's dad, I love him and all but it's not like he's a hard target to miss. So, we get him, start walking down the street and some cat come out. He just appears, out of no wheres. Kind of like what Mistoffelees would do," he added, pointing at the tuxedoed tom and winking at him. That was one of the many things that made different Tugger from Dad, Tugger tended to go into long winded speeches. "So, I'm like, 'Yeah, it is. What's it to you?' He asks me what happened with him and I explain it as good as I can. Turns out that dad once helped him and he's wondering if he can pay some last respects and, you know, come see him off with us. So, I'm like, 'Sure you can, I don't see why not'. I hope you don't mind, by the way, that I agreed to him." I nodded my head and gestured to him to continue, worriedsince there were no signs of Alonzo, Skimbleshanks or even Old Deuteronomy. "So, like I said," Tugger continued, "I said that he could come along with us, and we're going down the street – same deal. And well... just look for yourself"

Tugger pointed behind him with his thumb, into the gap between the piles that he just came through. All the other cats in my tribe watched as I walked towards it, peering in behind it. I could make out the white parts on Alonzo and Skimbleshanks bright orange fur, there was a gap between them that I could only assume was filled with the body of our past leader. As they approached, I began to notice a few cats walking behind them. Those 'few' soon became 'many', as if there was a whole other tribe following them. I stepped back a little, allowing them to walk in and join the others. Deuteronomy helped all of them; each and every single one while still helping his own tribe? "I had no idea."

"Lot of cats, eh, Munks," Tugger said, clamping me reassuringly on the shoulder before beginning to mingle with the others. I wasn't very reassured. I suddenly felt like that cartoon lion cub who wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and when he placed his paw in his dad's footprint; it suddenly seemed very small. Almost as if he couldn't measure up to all the great things that his father did. That's exactly how it felt to me. I thought that he was just a good leader, never mind a Samaritan. Perhaps that was why he always asked Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to find out what was going on around the city, he wanted to help the cats who needed it. Suddenly, it felt as if there was a lot in my dish.

I walked through the crowd of cats; it was more like a sea of them, really. They had left a path big enough for me to walk down; surprising, since there wasn't much room left in the clearing as is. Alonzo and Skimbleshanks were quietly waiting for me at the base of the tire, still supporting the weight that Old Deuteronomy had acquired over the years. I climbed the shoebox steps once again, turning to the two and nodded. Luckily, there were only three steps to go up; anymore and they might have dropped him. It took some awkward movements to manage it, but they got Deuteronomy on the Tire, at my feet.

I suddenly realized something else that I should have asked my father when he was still living; how in the world do you get the Heaviside Tire to work? I've seen it be done a few times, and it didn't seem hard… but when you're to do it yourself, it's quite confusing. Was there a special word like 'Abracadabra' or 'Open Sesame' that was to activate it? Maybe it was a certain movement of the paw or... something sneaky like you tail had to be at a forty-five degree angle and you were to wiggle your nose... No, that was just crazy. I look down at my dad, feeling as if I was failing as a leader; failing the whole tribe; failing him. "Please," I mouthed, "Please, please, take him. He's a good tom... he helped all of us, maybe even more then just us. You'd know... because I don't." I felt something jerk below me and stumbled to catch my balance. I went to all fours, grabbing onto the side of the Tire as it began to rise up. It was working... almost; the gates to Heaviside didn't appear to be open. I tried waving my arms in the air, I felt ridiculous, but it was the only thing I could think of doing. It seemed to have worked, for a light fell down upon Old Deuteronomy. It stayed there for a moment, maybe it stayed there for a whole year; I lost track of time. His body slowly began to twitch slightly and I feared that he wasn't really dead. Sure enough, he was still passed and his body effortlessly rose into the air. I watched in stunned silence, seeing him become engulfed in clouds and disappear in the sky.

"Life to the Everlasting Cat." I looked down; I haven't even realized that the others had begun to sing. I certainly wasn't being as attentive as I should be. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was over; dad was gone; for now. He would be coming back to a different Jellicle life, and hopefully it would be in our tribe. My tribe. I nodded to them, those whom I knew and didn't, signaling that everything was done, that there was no reason for them to stay unless they were looking for a place to sleep and, perhaps, a tribe to join. That would all have to wait, though. I stepped down, placing my paw on Demeter's back – only stopping here and there to bid farewell to the others – and led her away from the crowd and back to our den; in hopes of, what felt like, some much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: There we go, 'tis done. I'm toying with the idea of a possible sequel but... I'm not sure about it yet. If I decide to do it, you'll see it here. If not, then I didn't do it. Easy as that... And school tomorrow – am I the only one who's excited about it?

**Mystitat** – Indeed, I did mean 'suit' and indeed I was having fun with her being pregnant.

And thank you to everyone else! Fresh baked brownies, all around!


End file.
